Tides of Fate (Remastered)
by ZachMercurious
Summary: A What-If story, slight AU due to timeline manipulation. What if Bardock had warned King Vegeta of the Saiyan's impending demise? What if King Vegeta had listened, and sent all the Saiyan children away prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction? This is that story. Rated T, though this may change. Set in GT era, though as GT isn't canon it will not be included.
1. Chapter 1: Saving Grace

**A/N: Alright. This is a re-master of an old story of mine (almost a decade ago now). My writing skills have progressed, and the story was well received enough, to re-write this with justice. I will be fixing many mistakes, as well as shuffling things around for it to make sense. This story takes place after the Buu saga, roughly when GT would have taken place. GT will not be included. This is going to conflict heavily with the last two movies as it's a what-if story. The ages for all of the younger generation (as it is them who this story will focus on, as well as several OCs) are as follows:**

 **Bra: 16**

 **Pan: 15**

 **Trunks: 17**

 **Goten: 17**

 **I know this conflicts with timelines, but bear with me!**

 **Summary:**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**

 **Chapter 1: Saving Grace**

* * *

Bardock ran up the stairs to the King's chambers. He'd have to hear what he seen, he'd have to listen. The fate of the entire Saiyan race depended that the King used good judgment, and listened to the (what would surely be seen as) the raving word of a Low Class Warrior. Despite that, despite that his social standing would cast strong suspicion on what he had to say, he had to try. He wouldn't go down without a fight, like a proper Saiyan should. No matter what happened, he would change the future he saw! The doors of his throne room exploded inward as Bardock rushed in, his battered and bleeding body coming to a kneel before the might King Vegeta.

"Sire, I have urgent news..," Bardock breathed out. The entire room was in an uproar at the low class Saiyan's sudden appearance into the throne room. How dare he waltz in like he had the right to be there. King Vegeta raised a hand and silenced the room. He eyed the low class warrior, who had obviously just seen battle, with caution.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My men and I were attacked by Frieza's henchmen while cleaning out a planet! It was Dodoria, sire, he said that Frieza no longer had any use of our race and planned to wipe us out!" As Bardock spoke this, he flinched at the laughter that ruptured from the room. "Shut up," he yelled in defense, but once more the King had raised a hand to silence the room.

"And where is the rest of your squad to confirm this…?"

"Dead, sire. Dodoria killed them all…"

King Vegeta looked at the warrior silently for a long moment. He had long, since his son's training began under Frieza, suspected that Frieza was indeed a treacherous being—what he lacked, though, was poof. If what this low class said, was indeed true, than the entire Saiyan race had only an hour to live. Frieza had sent word he would be arriving to talk with King Vegeta about further plans for the Saiyans.

"If you're lying, you know what the means…"

"Treason, King Vegeta, but I beg you listen: I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth," Bardock pleaded as several guards picked him up on each arm and started to drag him out. Though amusing as this clearly drunk man was, it was time they did their duty and removed him.

"Leave him be…soldier, what's your name..?"

"Bardock, sire.."

"I see…you just had a child, correct?"

"Yes, m'lord. Kakarot. He's in the infirmary awaiting his dispersal."

King Vegeta looked the low class over for a moment before waving his hand away. "Go ahead, take him away." The guards complied as Bardock looked in horror. He was betrayed by the King. He had no trust in a fellow Saiyan any longer? Was he so blinded by Frieza's lies? This was it than. He had to take matters into his own hands. He would confront and stop Frieza. He was the only hope that the Saiyan's had now. When Bardock was removed from the room he turned to a Saiyan Elite nearest his throne. "Pintiuz."

The Saiyan snapped to attention before addressing his King. "Yes sire?"

King Vegeta looked him over as if in thought before he sat back at his throne. "Send all of the children in the infirmary out. I don't care where you send them, and I don't care if they're programmed, send them away. Nobody is to say anything to anyone of this, even my son."

"But…sire! That's over twenty children! We can't just randomly send them away unguided based off of the delusions of some low class fool!"

Another wave of his hand given before he leaned on his fist, stroking that deep Auburn goatee. "Don't question me, Pintiuz. Just as that Low Class should know his place, so you should yours."

"Y-yes…as you wish, sire."

* * *

The pod streaked across space seeming to dodge meteors and stars with ease, as if programmed to do so. Every now and again the light from the stars would show through the red tinted window to the infant inside. His wild spiked hair was all to common in the low class Saiyan world. His thumb was jutted into his mouth as dark eyes looked around at the outside space, and the approaching planet. A brown tail curled up into his right palm, unconsciously twirling it before the pod caught fire in the atmosphere of this planet. The smoky wisps of clouds he passed through signaled there would be rain—not that he knew that of course. Once he passed through this he saw many mountains and the sky was a dark pink as rain fell hard around the pod. Just before impact his dark eyes noted the brilliant green grass. Then black.

It only took a few moments for the inhabitants to move to the crash site. Many of them covered their mouths at the pod, bright colored eyes transfixed on the harbinger that they knew it contained. The inhabitants themselves didn't look too far from the average humanbeing, tan or white skin. Blue or green eyes, but all had blonde hair with various styles. One of them broke the circle, obviously the leader. He skid down the crater the small round object made before looking back at his fellow beings.

"Saiyan," he said flatly, and many of them shuddered. He looked back to the pod just as it hissed and he drew a sword from what appeared to be thin air. Once the small door fell to a 90 degree opening a small puff of smoke came out before the child inside was seen to be unconscious.

"Is it dead," one of them asked.

"I hope so," a youthful voice retorted.

"Jaiden! Those are not our teachings," an older feminine voice shot out.

Silence.

"Mikal, perhaps you shouldn't kill him," a voice came and the small crowd parted. The man near the pod, whom had raised the sword with tip pointed to the infant, turned to it's source.

"…say again, Malakai? Don't what..," the gruff, large being asked.

"Don't kill him. It's just an infant…how much damage could he really cause…," the man named Malakai asked.

"This….thing, it's ancestors have been searching for our planet for years. Once it wakes up, and tells it's cohorts our location we can expect hundreds of these pods to crash here! Need I remind you what happened on Seraph?!"

"No, you don't. My parents were there…but those Saiyans were full grown, and it was pure chance they landed there with the moon being so soon. The moon just rose yesterday. That leaves forty years before the next one..we can surely send the child away for the time period."

"You…you're saying you want to _keep it_?! Are you mad Malakai? The little demon will kill us all," Mikal shouted at the top of his lungs. Behind him, the child stirred and opened it's dark eyes. A small sniffle rang out before he pulled his tail up to his cheek, nuzzling it for comfort. Mikal turned and the Saiyan baby looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Does that look like a killer to you? The Saiyan children are as innocent as our own…they are taught to kill, and can therefore be taught something different, Mikal. If you don't want the child, at least allow me to have him."

An outburst of voices rang out, causing the Saiyan child to begin crying and Mikal raised his hand in silence. The voices slowly subsided and Mikal watched Malakai for a moment before he sighed heavily. "You have a daughter, don't you..? What if….what if he already has violent notions already and kills her? What then, hm?!"

"Alisha is a bit older than him, and I'm quite sure she could smack him with a toy or something." A small amount of laughter from the crowd, which was silenced with glares from Mikal before Malakai continued. "I'll watch the boy…don't worry about that. I'm sure he can be taught to be one of us. Our way of life."

"….fine, Malakai, but as soon as it's able to leave, I want it off this planet or else."

* * *

"Zach…Zach honey wake up," a voice rang. He stirred slowly before he opened his bright emerald eyes. Alisha, his mother stood before him. This caused a groan and grabbed for the pillow to cover his head. His mother, having seen this reply for years, had already grabbed it away. "You have to wake up…today is-"

"Oh no" he said, shooting up right, "the Rite of Passage. How could I have forgotten! Quick, mum, what time is it?!"

"It's nine twenty eight…Zach, dear, that's not what I woke you up for…"

He stopped, having leapt out of bed and grabbing around for clothes. He turned to his mom, a heap of robes in his hands. He smelled them lightly. Yep, those were dirty."What do you mean? I have to get to the Rite of Passage mum, otherwise.." He asked this absently as he looked around. Surely he had _some_ clean robes somewhere.

"No, Zach…come with me. I think it's time we had a talk," his mother said, leaving the room.

He clothed himself quickly, after deciding that the cleanest smelling robed were obviously clean, before he jetted from the room. He stopped by the mirror and adjusted his robes. He was tall, like his father had been, and stocky to boot. His mother told him he had inherited the natural muscular build from him, as well as his stark black hair. While his mother had told him that his fathers had been an unmanageable mess, he was able to style his in a spiked fashion. It always looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. That wasn't always too far from the truth. He looked to his face, namely his eyes. Ah, his eyes. He had gotten those from his mom for sure. Bright, fierce emeralds. A lot of the other girls said that there was a sort of primal beast behind them. His tail slipped past the robes and it came up, scratching his cheek for him before he set it around his waist: a belt of sorts. He was unique in this way as well. Not only was he the only person in the village—hell, on the planet—with black hair, he had a tail too. He exited quickly, going down to the parlor.

His mother sat on a floor cushion, waiting for him before he did the same. "Zach…we've never really talked in-depth about your father, have we?"

"No not really mum, why? Does it matter? You said he was killed during a lightning storm before I was born."

"Yes well….that's not, entirely true, Zach. Your father….he was…well, he wasn't Seraph. He was a Saiyan, from the planet Vegeta. That would make you a half-saiyan."

"I remember..something about Saiyans from history. They went about wiping planets for money and selling them, right? The history teacher said that they were a menace to the entire galaxy and worked for the tyrant named Freez..er, or something, but dad was one of them? The people in the village said nothing about him being a murderer."

"Yes welll, that's all true, but my father told me that he came to the village as a child—crash landed. This was just before we heard that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor, surely a divine judgment from the Kais. We can only assume that the leader of the Saiyans spared the children their fate for being such evil people. While the Saiyans may have been evil, your father was the exception. He could be stubborn, and sometimes downright arrogant. Still, he was a good person. Your father wasn't a murderer, and he helped the village a lot. But he, like all other Saiyans had an...other side; A side that only shows itself during the light of a full moon. We only see the full moon once every twenty five years here, but…it came late. My father, Malakai sent him off the planet to get something from a neighboring planet, but while he was gone, the moon didn't rise. He returned, and before my father could send him away again, the moon rose. The villagers were forced to kill him, lest he kill the entire village. You too, will turn into a beast when the moon rises."

Zach sat in a daze for a moment. He was stunned. His father, whom he had idolized and was told had been killed in a freak accident, was a Saiyan. A murderer of people, but his mother said he was good, and helped the village. Those same people had to slay him because during the light of a full moon he transformed? His mother had told him it was a lightning storm, but likely to keep him from the truth: that the people he grew up with had taken his father from him before he was even born. No wonder a lot of the villagers were odd towards him, keeping their distance. They were afraid he'd do the same and they'd have to put him down. But the Rite of Passage took place tonight, during the full moon! What was he going to do?! "What am I going to do, mum? I can't stay here, the villagers will surely kill me! I mean, are we even sure that I can transform like him? Do we even know what causes it?! I'll hide in the basement, or, or, I'll stay at the church!"

"No….no" she said softly, reaching out and touching his cheek softly, "we don't know what causes it. But…I know of a way to help you, my son. Follow me." She showed him out of the house to a shed, one she had forbidden him for ever going into. He had been caught snooping around once as a kid, and he was reamed pretty hard by Mikal for it. He never bothered with it again. She opened the door and the two ushered in quickly. Inside, was a silver orb that Zach had never seen the likes of before. A red piece of glass as circular as the orb it self sat in the middle, with lines forming a small circle above it. He reached out and touched the odd metal, and it seemed kind of warm. His mother moved around this and took something out of a cupboard. She tossed it at him and he caught the objects. One was a synthetic type of cloth, that turned out to be a full body suit, and the other was a chest piece of armor that went over this.

"Those were found in the pod, when your father landed here. It's the armor that the Saiyans wore. There's gloves and boots in here as well," she said softly. She turned as he changed, a silent command she had given. Once done, she turned and looked her son over. She hadn't heard the sound of tearing of fabric, which usually he did to all his clothes. Being the only one on the planet with a tail meant he usually just had to improvise. No, this type of clothing was made specifically for him. He looked, indeed, like a Saiyan. Save the bright emerald eyes he had, those were a gift from her. He smiled softly.

"Mum," he began, but she cut him off.

"When your father landed here, your grandfather took him in and worked on the pod. He had found a bunch of useless gadgets, stuff that Saiyans used for their travels. Food, water, a box for holding momentos, but he also found this," she said. At this point she held up a small board, looking as if it were a pad of numbers. She punched in a few numbers her father had taught her and a small display appeared in the air. "This is a map of where all of the Saiyan children were jettisoned to. Well, predicted I believe. I think, you should go and find them, Zach. You don't belong here, not anymore. You're just…well, you're your father's son. The quiet village life never really suited him, and he use to love fighting kids back in school. I think that, you should find your true kin." Before he could protest, she spoke up. "I'll be fine. The Rite of Passage is for our people. You…it's not for you. You have the potential of being a great fighter Zach. I seen the way you follow our teachings, and practice what's been taught. You will make a good guardian one day, but you shouldn't be limited to one person, you should see the galaxy. You should find others like you."

He stood in silence for a few moments longer before his mother tossed him the chart, causing the screen that had manifested to bleep off. He caught it and she pressed a panel on the outside of the shuttle, causing it to open at that window area. He stepped back and she nodded for him to get in. Before he did, though, he hugged her tightly, rocking gently with her. "I love you mum. I promise I'll be back. If I am going to find others like me, I want you to meet them too!" She sniffled some and he sat inside, looking at the translated material. His finger hovered over the 'close' button. "You really thought this out, huh?"

"Yes, I have. I decided the day you were born, and when I heard that your father was killed...this was for the best," she said softly.

He nodded and pushed the button, causing the door to shut with a hiss. Once it was, he looked at the panel and turned it on. The closest confirmed landing was on a planet called Earth. The program estimated a two month travel time. He punched in a few buttons and he saw his mother step back. He placed his palm on the glass and she placed hers out as well before a white aura exploded around the orb, and it flew out of the top of the shed, destroying the structure almost completely. He pulled his hand back and placed his head on the cushion, letting his eyes close.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be posting Chapter 2 soon as well, once I am done editing it and such. I would like to give this some time to see if people like it or not.** **s!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth!

****A/N: M**** ** **ost stories that introduce a custom character into the DBZ universe, that character is usually uber powerful. I hate those kind of stories and I vow that this one is not a repeat of those. There are certain things that Zach can do due to his 'heritage', but that's as far as it goes. I look forward to developing the character and having you get to know him, as well as seeing the return of many DBZ favorites! Despite King Vegeta sending away several children, the rest of the story took place. Frieza, Buu, Cell, yadda yadda.****

 ** **Chapter 2-Welcome to Earth!****

* * *

Once again, that space ship hurtled through space towards a destination. This time around, there were very little stars to dodge, let alone anything to maneuver around. Once or twice, Zach was sure his journey would be cut short by stray meteors. True, they were negligible in size, but he was unsure of this rickety pod he was in. This mistrust was cut short, however, as the pod would plow through these rocks with ease. In fact, he noticed the rocks would be destroyed while the pod was still a few feet away, and the remnants would disintegrate on the pod itself. Zach guessed there was some protective aura in the pod that helped this. As monstrous as the Saiyans were described, he had to admit their inventions were quite useful.

The food he had found in the pod was less than delicious, but it kept in constant supply, as well as the water. He noted that the water must be purified and it tasted rather horrid, but he couldn't complain. It was either drink that or die within the first week of travel. He'd take his chances with the stale water for sure. Two months was certainly a long time for travel, though he supposed he could be glad. All of the times he had woke up early to train at the temple, or his mother had kicked him out of bed for chores—he could finally catch up on sleep! He let emerald eyes close slowly as the faint glow of the stars reflected off that red tinted window.

* * *

"Sir, the Hyundini are coming up on our starboard section," the First Mate called as he looked over his armored shoulder.

The captain, a rather squat man with aqua skin looked to the First Mate. His face was stern and crimson eyes surveyed his almost identical partner. "…we have no choice but to fight. Charge the Particle Cannon and the Ion Busters. We may not be able to beat them, but perhaps we can go down fighting."

"Yes sir," the First Mate responded and looked back to the aqua skinned crew mates in front of him. He needn't relay the commands to them, seeing as to how the Captain was right there with them. They, all seated at their computers, began to perform their various functions. A slight humming was heard as that cannon charged above their heads. A few moments passed before the first shot was fired to the east of their location. The lights flickered as all the power momentarily went to that shot. At this point, several multi-colored lights came in their direction as their enemy opened fire as well. The lights on the bridge flickered once more as the shield was struck and all of the power converted itself to holding that up. One of the crew mates spoke up.

"Sir, zhere eez somezing on ze radar! Clozing in for a clozer look," the aqua skinned alien spoke. A moment of silence followed before he gasped.

"What is it," the Captain asked rather gruffly. The radar operator looked over his shoulder.

"Eet is a Saiyan pod…," he said, his voice reflecting his confusion.

* * *

Zach's eyes twitched as streaks of light flashed around him. He slowly opened them to see a streak of gold zip past the front of that red window, causing the ship to vibrate hard. He gripped the sides of the pod with clenched teeth and leaned forward to get a better look from that small pod window. He cursed at the small view it gave him. Apparently his pod was under attack, and because of this flaw in design, he couldn't see it! He growled some, as another gold beam passed by and caused the shuttle to vibrate to the point he thought it was going to eject him. Several more streams flew by before he felt the pod jerk violently to the right, as if it was pushed. It stopped it's sway for a moment before a large crash came from his right and caused the pod to flip around. The black space ahead of the window swirled around as this did so, and he saw it flash gold as if a beam had enveloped the pod. Once the pod came to a stop via what he could only guess were the thrusters, he saw a large ship. Teal in color, the long shuttle had a faint glowing to it. Only at one point was this silver glow and Zach leaned forward, narrowing his eyes to get a better look before that small glow became more of a pulse. His eyes grew wide as that pulsing grew larger into an orb. It looked as if it was aimed at him. He noted that several more gold streaks passed into view from behind him, bouncing off that teal ships shields.

 _ _Well, this is it. Caught in a crossfire between ships…I'm sorry mum. I couldn't make it earth__. These were his last thoughts before he seen that silver orb turn into a steak and then darkness.

* * *

"Bra, give that back," Trunks said forcefully as he chased his younger sister into the front door.

"Hahaha, nope! If you wanted it so badly, you shouldn't have been holding onto it so loosely," Bra chirped as she burst into the living room. She stopped as she saw her mother, Bulma, looking her over with a quirked brow.

"What's all the commotion about," she asked, placing a hand on her hip. Though she was rather old in age, she certainly didn't show it. She was glad for this, of course. She was sure Vegeta wouldn't have just dumped her for another earth woman. She liked to think that though he trained often, she had trained him to know better. Still, there was that fear. Not only that, Trunks and Goten had used the Dragon Balls several years ago to wish their mothers to stay as young and youthful as their fathers. This had mainly been Goten's idea, as Chi Chi felt she was becoming unattractive to Goku in her old age. Trunks merely agreed because he knew his mother valued her beauty when she was younger.

"Trunks had this note from a girl" Bra said proudly, "it goes on and on about how she loves his beautiful eyes, and how he looks during kendo practice." Bra was cut off by Bulma averting her eyes to her son and speaking.

"Awww, really? Well I think it's great you have a girlfriend, Trunks," she said with a nod. She smirked slightly as she saw the red creeping up on her son's cheeks. She knew he was handsome, and was glad for that. He had taken her gentle features as well as the strong, well pronounced facial structure of Vegeta combined them expertly. Of course, eighteen years ago she'd never admit Vegeta was any sort of handsome, but she couldn't deny there was something rugged about him that just made her…elated. Then there was Bra. Though she was the spitting image of herself, she could see a bit of Vegeta in her. Where he was proud and arrogant about his strength, Bra was about her beauty. All in all though, she couldn't deny she had bore beautiful children.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend! I don't even know who wrote that! I just found it in my locker," Trunks shot back. Though he had raised his voice at his mother, which was something he never did, he knew she wouldn't be offended or even angry. It was merely in defense of her wild accusations, and half-saiyan or not—she would win any fight they had.

"Well, it says right here that it's from Julia," Bra got out before she erupted into giggles. While she was distracted though, Trunks had snatched it back and headed for his room. "Oh, don't be so mad Trunks. I'm sure she only wants to be friends. If that entitles watching you stretch for kendo and admiring your eyes!"

Bulma smiled proudly at her daughter before looking to Trunks. "So, when can I expect this 'Julia' for dinner?" She couldn't help but chuckle at Trunks as he rounded back on them. Though he was obviously embarrassed and frustrated, he was trying so hard to maintain composure.

"Don't get me started on your obsession with Goten, Bra! What's that in your diary about how much you love his dark hair, and his warm eyes. Oh, and let's not forget how he always smells like spices," Trunks retorted. As soon as he got this out, he gave a grin of triumph. At the mention of Goten and her diary, Bra had started turning read.

"You _read_ my _diary_ ," Bra shrieked. Before Trunks could respond she bolted from the room. " **DAAAAD!** "

"Ah, crap," Trunks said flatly as he seen is mom cringe. He was going to get a stern 'talking to' for doing that. Though Trunks was the stronger of the two, Bra could always manipulate their father into doing what she wanted. He was very protective over her—she didn't even have to train! As he moved to retreat to his room, he was headed off.

" **BOY!** Get in here, _now_ ," Vegeta called, his voice thundering throughout Capsule Corp.

* * *

Goku side stepped a swift punch from Uub, pushing him past as his momentum carried him. "That was close, Uub! Keep trying," he encouraged. Uub rolled on the ground with the punch and popped up, skidding to a stop and panting.

"Can we….at least….take a break….Goku," he asked between breaths. They had been at this all day, and he was tiring out. Over the years they had trained, he had forced Goku to tap into his Saiyan heritage and ascend to the heights of Super Saiyan and beyond but still he could be out lasted by the natural born warrior.

Goku smiled at the young man in front of him and nodded. "Alright, sure. You earned it," he replied as the golden aura that was burning so brilliantly around him faded. He felt his hair fall to it's normal fray and he plopped onto the ground. "You're getting really good!"

"Thank you, sensei, I try. It's all thanks to your training, of course. What are we going to do next," Uub asked as he sat down in the same fashion. His tuff of black hair moved with the wind as he looked his master over. Though Goku was a strong man, and not even of this planet, he was gentle and kind. He had met the fellow pure blooded Saiyan named Vegeta and he, well, wasn't so nice. The only person he spoke to with any dignity, was Goku, whom he referred to as Kakarot. Uub was confused at this, but Goku explained that it was his Saiyan name and breaking Vegeta of the habit of saying it was like asking Goten to train with them: it was just not going to happen. Goku also explained that Uub shouldn't take Vegeta's actions to heart. He was just naturally like that, and that Goku himself had to work years to get Vegeta to warm up to him.

Before Goku could respond, he heard the door open from his house nearby and looked over to see his wife, Chi Chi, round the house.

"Goku! I'm starting dinner but I don't have any meat. Would you be a sweetheart and go get some" Chi Chi asked, "And _not_ fish! I can still taste it from when Gohan was a kid.."

"Sure! I'll take Uub, so he can go in the store. I'm not too good at the whole counting money thing, heheh," Goku replied as he saw Uub nod. Before they could say thing else, Goku blinked. "Hey….Uub? Did you feel that?"

"I did" Uub nodded, "It was faint, but I felt a power level that I hadn't felt before." He was certain it wasn't Gohan's or Goten's, it was too small. Besides, he felt Gohan still in the house along with his wife, Videl. Pan, his daughter was in that general direction, but heading towards them. Likely coming home from school, he was sure. Vegeta and Trunks' power levels were in that direction as well, and it didn't feel like theirs at all. He also noted that Piccolo's power level as behind them, and he knew it to be on Kami's Lookout. As he was about to speak, he felt it again and he looked to Goku.

"Right. We should go check that out," Goku replied with a small nod. Uub had never seen his sensei this serious before, and it concerned him a little. He had heard of Goku fighting and defending Earth from destruction several times, and he was sure that he could do it again but he refused to believe Earth was under attack again.

"Um. Chi Chi, we're gonna stop by and see if Vegeta and Bulma want to come to dinner, so we'll pick up some more food for them too while we're out," Goku called to Chi Chi as she was entering the house. He hated not being direct with her, but if he told her he was going to check something out that was out of the ordinary, she would only worry. Goku looked to Uub, who placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku, in turn, placed two of his fingers on his forehead. A moment later, they were gone.

* * *

 **R &R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: You call them 'Angels'

****DISCLAIMER:**** ** **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!****

 ** **Chapter 3-You call them 'Angels'****

* * *

As the pod entered earth it vibrated dangerously, the usual white aura that protected such craft missing. The heat from the atmosphere charred the silver orb and nearly melted the ballistic red sheet that was the window. Once it broke through the layer, it began to tumble, spinning like an airborne baseball. The ground below the wayward craft became clear as he broke through the wall of clouds that were forming for a rain the next day. If the occupant had been awake, he might have noted that the sky was vibrant with the colors of the sunset; however, this was not the case for him. Once the pod was a few hundred feet from the city it was spiraling for the dangerous vibration that had plagued the craft finally caused its destruction.

The craft's door jutted open, the inertia sending the occupant flinging out like a rag doll before the pod itself fell to pieces. The door that was once attached became a deadly projectile, its path carrying it towards two beings that had just appeared in the air. The weight of the main bulk of the pod caused it to stay on course, heading for a building near the center of the city.

The occupant that had been flung became a streak before the body connected with a parked car on the busy street. Crushing it with great force, several people nearby were peppered with glass from the explosion of force. What was once a commute from work at the end of the day had become a screaming mass of fleeing people, many shouting about car-bomb detonating. Few stayed to help the people that had been wounded by those thin glass projectiles.

The moment Goku appeared he felt subtle vibrations in the air, signaling something was coming at him at a high velocity.. Who could have been so fast that they noticed his instant appearance? That projectile was immediately identified as something inferior and his hand came down, cleaving that metal structure in two. The pieces passed by him and his companion harmlessly, blowing up and raining small pieces harmlessly to rooftops below. "Uub!"

"Got it," Uub replied as he bolted forward, his course taking him directly in the path of bulk of that rocketing shuttle. He placed palms out and they burned as that heated chunk of metal hit them. He skid back with the force of his catch before he rotated his palms so that he had enough leverage to toss the sphere up. Once it had changed it's course, thanks to him, he pointed a palm at the orb and it exploded upon contact with a small ball of ki he shot forth. The parts rained down on roofs harmlessly before Uub turned to Goku.

"Kakarot," a voice laced with irritation yelled, and Goku instantly identified the source as Vegeta. The Prince himself saw his Saiyan comrade look down and wave before descending. He gave a scowl to see that Goku's special fighter was accompanying him. When Goku landed with Uub Vegeta motioned to the now deserted street. "The hell's going on here?!"

"I'm not too sure Vegeta. Uub and I felt a power level so we came to investigate it and were attacked by a spaceship," Goku replied, rubbing the back of his head as Uub busied himself with inspecting a destroyed car.

"Hmph," Vegeta replied as he looked up and turned around, scanning the skies for any movement. With dusk now upon them, his sight was greatly reduced. Whomever had escaped the spaceship knew what they were doing—if they wanted to remain undetected.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"It was a Saiyan pod…"

"….Kakarot, did you hit your head again," Vegeta asked as he unfolded his arms and turned back to Goku. "We've been over this before…I'm sure you at least know how to count. There was only-"

"I know, I know Vegeta. But I know what I saw…the pod was of Saiyan design. Uub caught the bulk of it, so I had time to see at least what it looked like," Goku pleaded.

"It's dark, Kakarot, and you were obviously mistaken," Vegeta said in finality. He wondered, sometimes, how Goku could have ever surpassed him. He'd admit, as he had before, that Goku was a talented fighter. So much so, that he had even tapped powers that were beyond that of a Legendary Super Saiyan. Yet, he here was delusional and nonchalant about it as always.

"Sensei, look at this," Uub said in a hurried tone. Goku, who had been about to try and plead with Vegeta again looked to his young companion. Without a moments more hesitation, he proceeded to him and his eyebrows rose at what he saw. Vegeta, of course, came around to inspect as well.

"Well will you lookie there, Vegeta, a Saiyan tail. I told you it was a Saiyan pod. Hehhehe," Goku said, chuckling some as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up," Vegeta said flatly as he pushed Uub aside and moved some of the remnants of the car away. Sure enough, the tail was attached to a being that was clothed in what looked liked it had been Saiyan armor. He scowled for a moment. "There has to be a mistake. Kakarot, you know you and I are the only full blooded Saiyans left. Raditz and Nappa were kept to busy to have fornicated with another Saiyan, let alone an Earth woman."

"Well, what if a pod was sent at the same time I left," Goku asked, folding his arms and quirking a brow in thought. "I mean, that way it coulda escaped the destruction too!"

"Kakarot, clean out your ears! For the millionth time—that's a number, by the way—Frieza made sure to check the records. Yours was the last pod that left. We just don't send children out without knowing where they go. How else would we keep track of them?! What if something went wrong and we had to recover a child, hm? We wouldn't know where they went if we—"

"Um…I hate to break this up" Uub said softly, "but he's pretty injured." Both of the Saiyans turned to look at him and noted that he had retrieved the young man from the crater he made. His armor was barely existent, his body nearly covered in scratches and blood.

"Vegeta, maybe we should-," Goku began.

"Very well. Bring him." Vegeta said flatly and took to the air.

* * *

"Vegeta! What the heck's going on," Bulma asked the moment he touched ground in Capsule Corp. Goku and Uub landed behind him.

"We found something," Vegeta said with a flick of his hand, a motion to follow as he trudged into the door leading down a hall. Uub followed and Goku gestured for Bulma to head in first.

"It's a Saiyan," Goku said cheerfully. This was short lived, however.

" _It is not_ ," Vegeta yelled back.

They entered the medical bay and Uub placed the downed warrior on the bed. Bulma immediately gasped as she noted his Saiyan armor and tail. "Vegeta…it _is_ a Saiyan..," she said, looking him over as she grabbed a needle and a full of silverfish liquid.

"Well, uh, I'ma go now! It's been fun. Bulma, Vegeta, feel free to come to dinner," Goku said, stepping backwards towards the door.

"It's not for you, wimp," Vegeta said as Bulma pushed the needle through the roof of the bottle and drew some of the liquid out. With a sigh of relief, Goku moved back into the room, just as Bra and a very rough looking Trunks entered.

"Holy….is that a Saiyan," Trunk asked. He was about to follow up and ask where the being came from, but a dark look from his father shut him up.

Bulma injected the serum into the youth's arm and his face remained calm. "Yep, he's out cold…"

"What was that, mom," Bra asked as she looked the young man over. She thought him kind of cute. Well, at least as cute as a near death man could look.

"Nano-machines" Bulma said flatly, "and they're to stop the bleeding. He's pretty roughed up. The bone scan shows that he has numerous bones shattered. Both legs, his right arm, several of his ribs..it's a wonder he's still alive."

"He's Saiyan," Vegeta nodded. "If anything could have survived wounds like that, it's a Saiyan."

"And look at these burn marks. It's as if high amounts of concentrated heat had attacked several parts of his body," Bulma continued, blowing Vegeta off. She had lived with him long enough to ignore his rants on the Saiyan race. Of course, she knew the man was a Saiyan. As if the natural muscular build and dark hair didn't give it away, he also had a tail. What more could Vegeta have wanted? A DNA test to see if he was the father?

"Actually, mom, they look more like laser burns," Trunks concluded for her. He had been speaking of experience, of course. He had fiddled with his mothers equipment enough to know what those burns would be.

"Hm, you're right Trunks. The indicators do point to that." She paused. "Well, let's get him in the Rejuvenation Tank. He's got a few weeks of recovery time ahead of him." The tank wasn't something she used often, she'd admit. Vegeta had shown her how to make one when he first arrived on Earth, and insisted she made one for him. Of course she didn't right then, but after Trunks and Vegeta's first sparing lesson when Trunks was a kid she had more motivation to do so. Now, it was rarely used. She was sure Trunks was going to use it for the black eye and swollen lip he had from his scuffle with his father—something only an hours worth of time could fix—but now it looked like he'd have to settle for band aids and ice. "Take off that chest piece."

As Trunks pulled off what was left of that Saiyan armor, a small pad fell out, and was quickly scooped up by Vegeta. He was familiar with Saiyans keeping things inside of their armor—it would be safe there. On first glance he figured the pad would be a remote for his pod, but a second glance proved otherwise. It was a pad of numbers, and odd ones at that. "Bulma, can you decipher this," he asked flatly.

"Who do you think I am? Of _course_ , I can decipher it. You just put our guest in the tank, I'll get started on this."

* * *

Zach opened his eyes, feeling as if the breath was getting sucked out of his very chest. The feeling enough was completely unnerving, and it was enough to stir him from his unconscious sleep. Immediately his memory rushed back to him as he seen the cracked red glass in front of him, as well as the holes in the pod around him. He had been caught in crossfire, and now, as the oxygen was being drawn from his pod, he was going to die. He struggled inside the seat he was in, but found that with his lack of oxygen, he was slowly fading in strength. His vision began to get dark and he gave a grunt as a light above him began to flash. His ears began to thump loudly as he was on the verge of passing out. The last thing he heard was a voice saying something about freezing, and an odd mist filling the pod quicker than it could be drawn out.

* * *

He shot forward, his emerald eyes jutting open as he looked around wildly. His vision, hindered by the green liquid around him, showed that he was in some type of tank. He flinched and shut his eyes quickly, before realizing the liquid didn't hurt his eyes, and it soon corrected it completely. He looked down at his hands and legs, seeing that he was still clothed in what had remained of his armor. His under suit was tattered, and barely handing on at his left shoulder. His chest piece, must have been completely destroyed in that—wait! How did he survive? He had been caught in crossfire between ships, and his pod had been nearly destroyed. He must of crash landed on a nearby planet…well, obviously the inhabitants were friendly. They had helped him enough to put him in some type of recovery tank. He reached forward and tapped the glass. The shallow sound that lightly came to his ears was symbolic that it wasn't thick at all. In fact, he was sure the glass of his pod had been thicker. He glanced around and for the first time took note of the tube that ran down to the left of his face, coming back up to a breather he wore. At least this was supplying oxygen. He didn't want that feeling of dying again. He continued looking and saw no pad, or button to drain this liquid, let alone open the door. Seeing no alternative then some sort of violence, he brought back his fist and sent it into the glass, causing it to crack heavily. The crack quickly spread, due to the pressure of the liquid, and shortly after exploded outwards, sending him with the liquid as it ran out. That mask was ripped from his face as this happened and he landed on all fours on the glass below. He gave a small growl as he stood straight, that glass digging into his bare feet.

A loud buzzing reached his ears before he could take note of his surroundings. An alarm, at best, and he had to leave, quickly. It seemed his captors hadn't wanted his escape, and he was determined to reach Earth. Without a second glance, he bolted for the nearest doorway.

He ran down the twisting hallways, always taking the next exit without a second thought. The place was a maze, and he wasn't sure if it was a design flaw or if it had been done on purpose. Whichever it was, he was greatly annoyed to see the tank room again as he re-entered for the second time.

"Hey! Stop right there," a voice came.

Zach turned and seen a paled haired boy, easily his age, making his way to him. His pale blue eyes were easily made out in the small light of the room and his lavender hair was a slight mess. He approached Zach quickly and made an attempt to restrain him. Zach caught the boy's right hand with his left, and vice versa with the other as it came around. It was obvious the boy was stronger and if he tried hard enough, he could take Zach down. Without a second thought, his tail came down and wrapped around the boy's leg, pulling hard. The boy gaped as he saw his legs come out from beneath him and Zach wrenched his right hand free, and brought it back. He swung it forward in a swift punch as the young man was falling, the fist connecting with his jaw and causing the boy to slam hard into the linoleum floor. A feeling of triumph came over him and he turned to exit the opposite door. Before he could make two steps he saw a fist out of the corner of his right eye. With little time to react, the massive blow connected and sent him spiraling to floor. His body felt light as, once again, that feeling of unconsciousness came over him.

* * *

Bitter cold. This was what Zach felt as he came into consciousness once more. He stared up at a dark sky with many stars dotting the twilight void. He moved to sit up and felt a boot come down swiftly on his chest, pushing him back down. He let his eyes roll around as the sleepy feeling lingered and they finally found the source of the boot. A man with dark hair jutting from his scalp and a well pronounced widows peek looked back at him with dark eyes.

"Where did you come from," the man before him demanded in a gruff voice.

Zach didn't answer as he allowed his eyes to wander to the other occupants of his grassy bed. One was the boy with lavender hair who he had downed. He was staring back at Zach with those same icy eyes and Zach couldn't help but look away. To his left was a woman with blue hair, cut short and neat. She was pretty, to say the least and beside her looked like an identical, but younger, replica.

"Over here," the man demanded again, pushing that boot down to regain Zach's attention. Zach found his eyes sliding back to the man and he groaned. Where was he from?

"Seraph….I came from Seraph II," he said groggily.

"What?! Say that one more time," the man demanded and lifted his boot as if he were going to stomp him.

"Vegeta! That's not going to help. Let him answer," a stern feminine voice came.

Vegeta? Wait…wasn't that the name of the planet the Saiyans were from? But…why was this man named after the planet…?

"Seraph II….I was born there." Zach fond himself blurting out. It was the really shortened version, but maybe it would help keep him from getting stomped on again.

"Seraph," the man named Vegeta asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Do you know the place," that feminine voice came again, though it had lost it's sternness.

"…the Seraph's are a race of warriors, much like we were—though they lived in peace. Rumor has that long ago they made a deal with the Kai's. In exchange for their eternal gratitude and service, they would remain alive even after death as Guardians. You Earthlings, Bulma, call them 'Angels'."

* * *

 ** **A/N: BUH BUH BUH!****


End file.
